The Haunted Ocean
by Eu Tyto Alba
Summary: Probably the closest thing to a Robert Lewis Stevenson and Dr. Seuse colaborative work you may ever find. ...Stupid sink! giving way to a bathtub out of somebody's jacket pocket, and the unnatural demise of Henry Jekyll. Weird, huh?


**AN:** Just so you guys all know ahead of time, this poem began when I started playing around with expansions of (the top two lines in bold down there) taken right outta one of my own author's notes here on Fanfic!. 0.0

...Seem they familar?. :-)

_(br)_**  
**

**A haunting notion...  
...in an ocean of emotion and confusion...**

"What's all the commotion?  
"The master just drank a potion."  
"Is that so?"  
"...No."  
"Then where did he go?"  
"You don't want to know!"

"Are you OK?"  
"Nay."  
"Your master, what did he say?"  
"He said he is going away."  
"Away? Why? Where will he stay?.!"  
"...He didn't say..."

And so I set out in search of the poor lad.

I grabbed my coat and bid farewell.

I trodded down the streets of Hell...  
Head bowed, plowing through the gale...

But then he saw me... That loathsome creature of the night.  
And before the night was over,  
I knew there'd be a fight.

But what my imagination did not implore me to even dream---  
Twas then I saw him... And smothered my own scream.

There he stood as Dr. Jekyll,  
And then a moment later, Mr. Hyde.

Contorted and mangled  
And looking as if he were strangled...

Catching thine eye,  
He nodded slowly---  
Crouching down lowly---  
Pleading with Heaven on High...  
He downed it once more,  
And bid me his final goodbye.

The struggle he struggled back then  
Was not known that night, but familiar to men...  
For good and evil run amok,  
And doom us all in the end.

"Poor guy," I thought.  
But even then, I had already forgot  
What it was like to stand in his presence,  
To dine at his table, and hear-out his essence...

"Tomorrow," I thought,  
"I will visit his grave where others would not."

I went to his laboratory, his secrets I sought.

I found an old book, and in it, it taught---  
The moral of a sorrowful tale,  
Where something went stale in an ill-fated plot.

Then something went off in my head,  
(with the impact of a shot);  
It told me don't touch it,  
For misfortune it brought...

I picked up the glass and examined it closely.  
Superstition just wasn't my thing.  
Reason demanded it was _only_ 'a thing'---  
But it left me distraught!

A shaking hand aglitter with rings...  
I could see it now, and feel how it stings...  
My mind controlled me, but now that wasn't the case----  
I saw in that cup a life going by---  
"My friend!.! Why done you these things?.!.!"

I could not have conceived it.  
And fetches _this_ far--- who would've believed it?  
As I perceived it,  
His letter--- had I only received it!

The vision that struck me as I stood there in shock  
was broken only, at last, by the sound of a knock.

I dropped the glass, and shattered it did.  
"Excuse me sir, a moment?" he bid.

We stepped outside and into the light.  
Compared to indoors, how different the sight!

"Perhaps you should see this," he muttered at length,  
And produced from his jacket, a fragment of sink!  
"From the kitchen, I presume!" said I, with a half-hearted laugh.  
But the man was quite serious, and even pulled out a bath!

"I am to blame," he whispered, as he layed out the math...  
"...For Jekyll's death," he completed,  
For its rim was caked with the salt he had needed.

"If only I had known..."

"If only we _all_ had, dear lad!  
For what he'd been up to, it truly was mad!  
But you shouldn't steal, even a fruit peel,  
Cause for some, it might be all that they had!"

_ (br)_

_(br) _

**AN:** Incase you r confused, at that point I was just getting frustraited, and merely threw-in the first thing I could think of. I supposed that maybe he could've been smuggling varying amounsts of salt from Jekyll's stash for bathing-with... I imagined someone very young and immature, perhapse even a n00b servent. When my mom read it, she thought maybe he had been using the salt to _clean_ the bath...but either explination'll do. 0.o

Hmm... _+ponders+_ ...Hey, what if Robert Lewis Stevenson & Dr. Souse were actually alter-egos of the same fella?.!

Me thinks that would be...odd. XD  
(+is rolling on the floor in a sumo-suit laughing+...+cough+...inside joke...+cough+) 0.x


End file.
